


lonely hearts club

by marshall_line



Category: B.A.P, SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you wanna be a member? ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely hearts club

**Author's Note:**

> #np Marina & The Diamonds — Lonely Hearts Club

Химчан думает, что между ними много общего.  
Думает, что с Кибомом есть о чем поговорить, должно быть.  
Так просто очень хочется думать.

Кибом похож на ольджана, Кибом любит моду и сверкающие глянцем журналы.  
Кибом всегда одет с иголочки, от и до оправдывает название своей группы.  
Химчан часто смотрит на него, правда, в экране ноутбука или телефона. 

Ему немного страшно заводить новых знакомых, тем более, вот таких.  
Но Химчан все равно думает, что между ними много общего.  
Они обязательно подружатся, обязательно. 

 

Глупый ольджан с испорченными волосами и косыми глазами.

 

Когда они все-таки знакомятся, на каком-то показе знакомятся, у Кибома обжигающие льдинки во взгляде. Ему абсолютно все равно на какого-то там Ким Химчана.  
Они все же обмениваются телефонами, хотя, Кибом ясно дал понять, что смысла не будет.

Химчан пишет ему:  
_Сеул что-то никакой этим летом_.  
В ответ приходит:  
_Ты просто привык к Америке_.  
И потом еще одно сообщение, заставляющее сердце биться громко:  
_Могу показать тебе, что такое американский Сеул 키키 (1)_

Нет, они никуда вместе не едут, о встрече не договариваются.  
Просто Кибом отправляет ему видео, записанное им же на телефон, где есть улочки, похожие на Штаты и где он сам ходит по ним.  
Химчан почему-то умиляется, ему хочется быть там и снимать Кибома.  
Не улицы — Кибома.  
Потому что на видео он улыбается ему.

Они пишут друг другу какие-то глупости, знакомятся заново по несколько раз за день и, кажется, вот так вот неплохо совсем. Химчану подобное очень даже нравится.  
От Кибома постоянно приходят бессмысленные смайлики.  
Наверное, он пытается делать вид, что ему весело.

Химчану нравятся песни SHINee, нравится Кибом и его компания помимо группы.  
Химчану нравится говорить с ним и не говорить одновременно.  
Почему-то он чувствует себя его братом, не другом или кем-то еще.  
Братья близнецы, потерявшие свою связь.

 

Кибом предпочитает игнорировать Химчана в будние дни.

 

У Химчана ощущение, что он записался в `Клуб одиноких сердец`.  
Младший Ким иногда вываливает на него все мысли, грусть всю и терзания по поводу.  
По поводу и без него тоже. Кибом просто нагружает его своим одиночеством.  
Химчан не знает, как это воспринимать.  
Химчан вступает в этот клуб.

_January to December  
Do you wanna be a member?_

 

Кибом предпочитает не видиться с Химчаном вообще.

 

Понимать все это так сложно, что старший ольджан порой забивает на все сообщения и на все забивает. Он тоже начинает игнорировать Кибома по будням.  
В выходные дни по утрам ему приходят видеозаписи с американскими сеульскими улочками.  
(Когда Кибом умудряется их записывать — неизвестно).

На самом деле Кибом нисколько не любит глянец и все прочее.  
Может быть, он немножко любит себя.  
Но вообще-то Кибом очень любит своих близких, родных и друзей.  
Что он чувствует к Химчану — неизвестно так же, как и все остальное.

Химчан дарит ему на праздник без названия футболку с надписью `go fuck yourself`.  
Кибом удивляется, но, кроме бровей, его ничего не выдает.  
Подарок он принимает, даже потом появляется в нем на каком-то показе.  
От Химчана приходит сообщение:  
_Получается, ты моей футболкой послал всех, да? 키키_  
Кибом отвечает:  
_Теперь это моя вещь, подаренная тобой. Но да, послал, спасибо большое._  
Химчан улыбается в зеленую подушку.

 

(Химчану нравится `клуб одиноких сердец`.  
Он может отдать свое сердце ему и ни о чем не думать.  
Оно такое же одинокое, как и кибомово. Поэтому все почти чудесно).

 

Кибом пишет:  
_Ты когда-нибудь был в Чикаго?_  
От Химчана отрицательный ответ.  
Кибом пишет дальше:  
_А хотел бы?_  
От Химчана положительный ответ.  
Кибом пишет опять:  
_Тогда для начала нам с тобой надо снять видео с улицами вместе._

У Химчана память телефона забита фотографиями из Чикаго.  
У Химчана память его собственная забита.  
Кибомом.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - корейский смайлик, который означает `keke`.


End file.
